sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deathlolz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Storm of the Imperial Sanctum Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan For the teema section, I noticed that there were two definitions for the terms, (n) and (v). I kinda figured out they stood for acronyms and definitions. But I was wondering, what exactly do they stand for? Hey, I have made some pretty good progress in the "Heroes" section and will probably focus on it for a bit longer, but if there ever anything in particular you want me to work on, just let me know. Also, thanks alot for the "hero creation layout", it certainly helped streamline production. Hey, what do you think of maybe adding infoboxes to the hero pages? Essentially what we already have for the items, just for the heroes maybe with Name,Image, Type, Attack, Affiliation or something like that. ChoboPanda 00:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo, If you want a page with examples of the show/hide script, dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide has some. If you want an example on this page, I'm not sure exactly how to go through with it without editing the common.js page, but I'll look into it if that's what you want. Planswalker89 22:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I work really hard on it are you going to use the page i did or your going to delet it :( no problem, with the new access features, i thought i should just give it a go and explain rory better